


Happy Ever After

by blazingskies2970



Series: Happy Ever After [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Kids, M/M, Married Destiel, Omega Castiel, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: Dean and Castiel Winchester are living their happy ever after- then Dean's father visits.





	Happy Ever After

Castiel was making dinner, with his pup expertly balanced on his hip, when he heard the doorbell ring. Cas sighed and gave the pot of tomato sauce one last stir before he set Henry down on the living room floor, which opened up to the kitchen and dining room. 

"Don't crawl away," Cas warned his son, booping him gently on the nose. Now that Henry was 7 months old, he was getting more adventurous. 

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it, frowning slightly. 

The man before him was an alpha. Cas didn't even need to sniff him before he knew. He was tall and impressive, with dark brown hair and a scruffy look to him. He was wearing a button-down shirt open onto a green v-neck, with a leather jacket on top because of the cooling October weather. 

Cas blinked. He didn't know who this man was, but something about him scared Cas. 

"C-can I help you?" he stuttered out. 

The man frowned. "I'm looking for Dean Winchester? I think this is his place." 

Castiel swallowed hard and squared his shoulders. He wouldn't let this alpha intimidate him. 

"I'm Castiel Winchester, his mate and husband. Dean's in the shower but should be out soon. Who are you?" 

"John. His father." 

 _Oh._  

Dean had told Castiel about his past. About how he and his brother, Sam, had been neglected by their father as a child and as soon as Dean was out of school, he grabbed his brother and moved them into his uncle's house, where he worked as a mechanic. 

Dean had said that John was abusive, drunk and hated omegas. He thought that they were just dirty little whores. 

"Cas? Who is it?" 

Castiel glanced behind him to see that Dean had finished his shower and was downstairs, dressed and scooping up Henry. Dean walked over to the door and immediately glared at John. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled, his eyes turning alpha red. 

John glared right back. 

"I was just dropping by to see how your life was going, and if you settled down with a nice beta girl- but I see you haven't done that, no. You just had to go and fuck an omega, didn't you? And marry him, too?" 

John jerked a thumb at Castiel, his eyes turning like his son's, although a slightly darker shade of red. "Just wait and see, Dean. As soon as that bitch gets the chance, he'll be off to some whore house and come home smelling like another alpha. That's what always happens." 

"Shut up," Dean spat, grabbing onto Cas's hand and squeezing tightly. "You have no right to come here and talk trash about Cas. He's my mate and I freakin' love him. You can leave. I don't want to see you around us ever again." 

And with that, Dean slammed the door shut. Henry burst into tears. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry, baby," Dean murmured, pressing kisses to the baby's chubby cheeks. "Shh, shh, it's alright, Henry."

Dean gently rocked his pup and then turned to Cas to find that the omega had tears rolling down his cheeks, too. 

"Oh, sweetie, come here," Dean said, he wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him close. The omega buried his face in Dean's chest. 

"I promise that I won't go to a whore house," he said, his voice muffled by Dean's shirt. 

"I know, baby, I would never, ever think that you would. And trust me, I would never invite that man into our house." 

Cas glanced up at Dean and blinked, wiping away the last of his tears. "I know Dean," he said. "I just hate the fact that this is how omegas are treated. Like we're trash." 

"But you're not trash to me," Dean said, running his fingers through his omega's hair. He gently bounced Henry. 

"Whadda'ya say we eat dinner, put Henry to bed, and then watch a movie or something, huh? We can have the entire night all to ourselves." 

Castiel smiled and rose up on his toes a little bit to peck Dean on his lips. "I would like that very much," he said, grinning. 


End file.
